Irwin
Irwin is a character who appears in Grim Tales. He is part of an elite team consisting out of Raven, Hoss Delgado and himself. He is originated from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales From Down Below He first makes a cameo appearance in Grim Jr.'s story and later is mentioned again that Mandy tortured Irwin till his time came. What About Mimi? He was later seen in the worst memory of Mimi. He appreared along with Hoss Delgado and Raven to fight off The Lava Monster that was about to attack Mimi and Jeff. Irwin worked together with Hoss to kill the monster with his mummy powers. Suddenly HIM arrived on the scene and sliced Raven, the furious Irwin transformed into a bat to attack HIM but he instead was grabbed by the claw of HIM and had his neck snapped and died. Appearance Irwin has dark skin and wears big round glasses. When Irwin was still a child and not fighting crime he always dressed in a green blouse with a red bow around his neck. He wore dark-green trousers and black shoes. His black hair was always in a tuft. Later he changed his appearance that he only rarely used, which is his combination of 1/4 human, 1/4 vampire and 1/2 mummy. His whole body is wraped in mummy bandage, save for his head and fingertips. He wears a red skirt with golden line and a black belt with a golden serpant on it. On his lower legs he wears a red armor with golden lines and a red orb in the middle. On his head he wears neme with a serpent on that too. In addition to that he also wears a red cape and remains his glasses on. Powers and Abilities Irwin's mother is a mummy, which make Irwin 1/2 mummy, and Irwin's father is a dhampir, (Irwin's paternal grandfather is Dracula,) which makes Irwin 1/4 vampire. As a 1/4 vampire and half mummy Irwin is gifted with incredible supernatural powers. He was powerful enough to be recognized by HIM as the latter remarked that Irwin would have made a great ally, right before killing him. His known powers are the following: *'Superhuman strength': He was able to lift Hoss by his hair, even in bat form, and throw him against a metal wall hard enough to dent it. He was also able to hold back a giant monster with just his claws. *'Shape shifting': He can transform into a bat. *'Levitation': Even when not in his bat form he can lift himself off the ground and fly at an unknown speed. *'Bandage control': He can control the bandages wrapping his body with his mind. They are capable of lifting objects up to an undetermined weight. *'Dark energy control': Irwin can fire blasts of dark energy from his hands, or focus the energy into a ball of power. Due to his shortlived appearance, it is unknown for the moment, if he possessed any other powers. Origin Irwin is Billy's nerdy friend, who desperately aspires to be popular and frequently ends sentences with the word "yo". He is one- quarter vampire, half mummy and one-quarter human, with his paternal grandmother (on his father's side) being a human named Tanya, (on his father's side) paternal grandfather Dracula and his mother being a mummy named Judy. He has an unhealthy crush on Mandy and longs to gain her affection, often stalking her, but is usually turned down or threatened by her as a response to his actions. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Mummy Category:Characters Category:Underfist Category:Human Hybrid Category:Minor Character Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:American Characters